Hospital shenanigans
by Anime-Princess-Sofia
Summary: Yuuri goes to the hospital and Victor refuses to leave his side until he gets seen... Mentions of self harm but not really the center of the story, if that makes sense? A little drama, a little lemon, a little humor, kinda everything. Enjoy!


Yuuri woke up to see Victor holding his hand, sitting next to his bed. He wasn't in bed with him...he then realized where he was and sighed, throwing his head back against the pillow and squeezing his eyes shut. "Sorry..." He was in the hospital for self-destructive thoughts. His day has been awful, he flubbed every single jump he attempted and his hips were covered in bruises by the time he got sent home from practice. He got mugged while he was hobbling home from practice and ended up burning his dinner while he was busy calling all of the credit card companies he had cards with. All of those built up inside Yuuri until he burst, screaming at Victor before breaking into ugly sobs and grabbing his skates, wanting to...well, you know. It took Victor 30 minutes and Otabek and Yuri's help to drag Yuuri to the hospital that was 10 minutes away. After having it be dismissed as an isolated incident, Yuuri was told to stay for the night and have a mental check up in the morning. While Yuuri fell asleep, Victor may or may not have bribed the front desk secretary to allow him to stay with Yuuri all night. Now here they were. Victor gently smiled at Yuuri, squeezing his hand.

"It's okay. I'm glad that you're okay." Victor leaned down, kissing Yuuri's forehead with a smile. "You have tomorrow off and you'll be spending the next few days doing cardio and ballet only, okay?" Victors thumb was rubbing the back of Yuuri's hand as he stared at the pads attached to Yuuri's chest that monitored his heart rate. Yuuri squeezed his hand to bring him back and he saw that Yuuri had tears running down his cheeks. Victor quickly wiped them off before cupping Yuuri's cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"...thank you for stopping me...I don't know what I was thinking, I haven't had a breakdown like that in years..." Yuuri admitted. "I...sorry..." He couldn't collect his thoughts - he wasn't sure if he wanted to. It was scary to think about.

"Hey," Victor said, bringing Yuuri back from his trance. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. We can do that later." Both men smiled and Victor leaned down to kiss Yuuri again, this time on the lips. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor, pulling him close to his body. He didn't want to let go, and he could tell that Victor felt the same way. "Love you..." he breathed out, instantly feeling a reaction come from Victor as his hands started to wander. Victor chuckled and Yuuri pulled back, pouting as his husband moved his kisses down his neck. "What's so funny, Victor?"

He just laughed again, the breathiness of it tickling Yuuri. "This hospital gown gives me easy access..." he said, playing with the flimsy plastic tie that barely kept the cloth together. Yuuri instantly blushed and shifted nervously beneath Victor.

"Is this okay...?" Yuuri whispered, suddenly becoming aware of just how public this place was.

"I should be asking you that question, Yuuri."

"I'm fine...I think..." Victors fingers ran through his hair, relaxing him. "Just once for now, okay?" Victor happily nodded and Yuuri could feel his heart beating wildy in his chest as Victor easily ripped through his hospital gown. He enjoyed the feeling of Victor's fingers running over his chest that caused him to shiver. Victor kissed him again and Yuuri could feel himself growing hard. He wanted to drown in this feeling of being loved after everything he had gone through that day.

"-ki-Nikiforov! Are you okay? Your heart moniter is going cra...zy..." Two female nurses rushed into the room, quickly stopping when they saw Victor leaning over Yuuri with a torn hospital gown, showing the pads that were still attached to the heart moniter. The whole room was silent except for that damn machine. The same nurse that yelled became the first to speak, her whole face a bright red. "...would you like me to detach you from the heart moniter?"

"Yes please..." Victor shifted his chair back and the two nurses silently took the pads off of Yuuri's chest, trying to avoid looking at Yuuri's tent that was emphasized by the hospital gown. No one spoke again until the nurses were about to leave, one of them mumbling "Tell us when you need another gown, sir..." before quickly exiting. A few seconds later the couple could hear high pitched squeals of excitement coming from down the hall. Victor immediately wanted to delete all of his social media and chuck his cell phone in the trash. Within seconds his and Yuuri's phone (Yuuri wasn't allowed to have his phone when he got checked in) began buzzing in his pockets, never seeming to stop as an endless stream of notifications came from the two devices.

"I told you so..." Yuuri mumbled, his face red for many reasons.

"I'm sorry?" Victor didn't know what to say, so he pulled his still buzzing phone out of his pocket, quickly glancing over his notifications. He read what few words he could as he continuously scrolled through dozens of notifications. Already there was a message from Chris- "heard u and the hubby have a kink for public sex ;) i can teach u my secrets for not getting caught 1. no bjs, too obv" Victor threw his phone down on the bed in frustration. "We didn't even get to blowjobs yet, we were just KISSING!" It was then that he remembered that the nurses hadn't closed the door on their way out, and he turned around to see a group of doctors and nurses huddling in the doorway. He turned back around to see Yuuri with murder written on his face. Victor didn't need to be told anything to know that this was his time to leave. He got up, grabbing his phone from the bed before making his way through the crowd of various employees, who quickly parted to allow him to pass. It would be a long time before he'd be allowed to touch Yuuri. So much for their training plan...


End file.
